


【白罐虫】《给我你的小心心》(R/一发完)

by LiuZi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuZi/pseuds/LiuZi
Summary: 男孩的小心心睁开了双眼，被男人的小心心紧紧抱住，交缠在一起，如同床上纠缠的两人。
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, 铁虫
Kudos: 5





	【白罐虫】《给我你的小心心》(R/一发完)

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：微囚禁/红酒
> 
> *前提：Peter因为十五岁时太叛逆，将小心心弄瞎了。(详见《给你我的小心心》)

幽暗的房间因为宽大的门被打开而有了一丝光亮，然而充斥着恐惧的空气却没有因此得到一点希望。

“斯塔克先生……？”穿着宽大白色衬衫的棕髮男孩跪坐在床上，有些害怕地躲在厚重的棉被之后，小心翼翼地看向倚在门边打量着他的黑发男人，“我、我可以走了吗？”

“当然不行。”男人回答道，缓步走向了他，半仰着头说：“我说过了，我的小心心已经黏在你的身上了，除非你成为我的人，或是我的小心心离开，否则你必须永远待在这里。”

男孩攥紧了棉被，低下了脑袋，试图隔绝开男人的视线。

这种逃避般的行为无疑是惹怒了男人。

“彼得帕克，你为什么害怕我？”他强硬地掐住了他的下颔，逼迫着他抬头看着自己的蓝色双眼，“你也和那些人一样吗？我以为一开始的你才是真实的，与其他人不同。”

“啊……不，先生，我……”男孩颤抖着，伸手攀住了他的掐着自己的手，艰难地呼吸着。

男人的手被银白色的战甲包覆，逐渐将男孩举起，直到男孩的脚离开了柔软的床。

而柔软的棉被顺势滑下，露出了男孩赤裸着的双腿，上面有着一只小小的人紧紧地抱着他。

克莱因蓝色的双眼暗了暗，闪过了令男孩更加害怕的慾望。

“不、不要……”

银白色的战甲如同潮水般涌上床，扣住了男孩微微挣扎着想要碰触到床面的脚腕，缓缓往上攀附着。

“不、不，先生，求求您放过我……”男孩颤抖着，感受到了冰冷的绝境病毒。

白皙的双腿被缠绕着，男人松开了手，任由男孩面朝下地被共生体战甲往下拉，跌在大床上，甚至弹了几下。

男孩伸手阻挡着绝境病毒的侵入，双手却因此也被包覆，往后扣在背后。

他的双膝被往前推去，双腿在男人欣赏的目光下大大地张开，露出了粉嫩的小穴。

洁白无比的身躯从未被人开发过。

男孩绝望的眼神取悦了男人。

“彼得，你知道我有多么爱你吗？”男人说，坐在了床沿，俯身在他的背上落下一个吻。

无比的虔诚，无比的温柔。

男孩颤抖地更加剧烈了，眼泪不自觉地往下滚落，沾湿了底下的棉被。

他依然记得那一日为了拯救打响了响指的先生时，班纳博士问他的话。

‘彼得，他将会变成不一样的托尼，你能接受吗？’

‘当然能！求求您，只要斯塔克先生能回来就好，我只希望他活着……’

他想不到，他的先生不只外表变得不一样了，就连个性也完全不同。

焦糖色的双眼不再如同星空一样闪耀，而是汹涌的海浪拍打着，仿佛要将他吞没，将他拉入深沉的欲海。

安东尼几乎把自己当作这个世界的神。

安东尼几乎毁了复仇者联盟。

安东尼不是他的托尼。

忽然，背脊上传来冰凉的感觉，男孩的思绪终于被拉回来。

烈酒的味道弥漫，艰难地扭头看向背后的男孩才反应过来发生了什么事。

安东尼对于彼得的出神显然很不满意，那是对他技术的侮辱，对他感情的嘲讽。

机器手臂给他递来了一瓶上好的红酒，他饶有兴趣地看着不自觉地高高翘起臀部的男孩。

随意地醒酒之后，他毫不犹豫地将红酒从高脚杯里洒在男孩的身上。

鲜红色的酒液顺着他的背脊流下，流经了他的后颈，也钻入了最隐秘的地方。

“先生……”男孩的声音软糯而带着乞求的意味，轻声呼唤着他。

男人再一次俯下身，探出了舌尖在他的背脊上舔舐着。

被勾起了欲望的男孩将脸埋进了柔软的棉被里，而鼻间的酒气与背上游走的舌头让他忍不住闷哼了一声。

男人伸手在他逐渐挺立的性器上揉捏了几下，沙哑的声音响起：“口是心非，嗯？”

“哼嗯……”男孩紧咬着下唇，压制着令人羞耻的喊叫声。

腿上的共生体战甲退去，男人将他翻身面向他，高脚杯里剩余的红酒被尽数洒在他的胸前。

“嗯……”男孩阖上了双眼，眉头紧紧地蹙起，像是不愿去面对他将面临的事。

男人将自己挤入他的双腿之间，一双带着薄茧的手在他的腰间游走着，感受着男孩皮肤的细腻与颤抖。

红酒逐渐干涸，在男孩的身上留下了数个红色的痕迹，像极了某种标记。

男人惩罚似的在他的胸前咬了一口，留下了一圈齿痕。

他顺着男孩的身体往下移去，在男孩的胸前与小腹上留下了无数的花瓣。

最后来到了男孩的大腿。

他托起男孩的腿，享受般地在上面轻轻舔了一下，留下晶莹的水痕，又叼起来吸吮着，在一小块白皙的皮肤上反覆撕咬拉扯。

变得鲜红直至发紫。

男孩被十分暧昧的水声吸引，忍不住悄悄地将眼皮掀开了一点缝隙，看着眼前无比诱人的画面。

衣衫完整的黑发男人半阖着双眼，隐隐可见底下的蔚蓝大海。他的手捧着他的腿，享用着美食般的品尝着他。

他的唇松懈了一点，意外地泄露了一点好听至极的娇喘声：“哈……”

他的脸颊泛红，声音却再也止不住。

男人满意地笑了笑，细腻地吻着他的每一寸皮肤。

“啊……唔嗯……”手腕不再被束缚的男孩艰难地抬起软弱无力的手，堵在自己的唇齿间，紧紧咬着手背。

男人皱起了好看的眉头，让共生体战甲将他的双腿往上折叠，伸手在他的后穴口抚摸着。

原来已经放弃了挣扎的男孩猛地扑腾起来，扭着腰试图躲开男人作恶的手，“不！”

男人不满地啧了一声，将裤链解开，释放出了半坚挺的硕大。

“原本以为你会乖一点，那么我也会温柔一点，”他说，“但是显然你不需要。不过这样也好，我更喜欢你这个样子。”

炽热抵在了男孩紧致的后穴口，男孩忍不住惊慌地看着他，“不要……求求您了，先生，不要……”

没有理会他的求饶，男人猛地捅进了男孩的身体里，享受着男孩第一次被他开拓的身体。

“呜……求您了，先生……”男孩啜泣着，原来已经站起来的东西也因为疼痛而软了下去，“我、我不会再逃跑了，求您……”

“彼得，”男人与他额头相抵，鼻息间全是对方的味道，“我已经警告过你无数次了，对吗？你应该料想到后果，尤其你更不应该找史蒂夫罗杰斯那家伙帮忙。”

脸色惨白的男孩依然在小声地啜泣着，迷离的双眼溢满了泪水，无助的像是一只被欺负的小兔子。

男人已经缓缓挺动着下身，将男孩撞出了一声高比一声的呻吟。

流入男孩体内尚未干涸的一点红酒恰好成为了完美的润滑液，缓解了男孩的一些疼痛。

男人冲撞着十分浅的敏感点，涌出的肠液与红酒的味道混杂在一起。

男人俯身亲吻着男孩，也夺去了他口腔里的所有空气。

男孩的小心心睁开了双眼，被男人的小心心紧紧抱住，交缠在一起，如同床上纠缠的两人。

男孩逐渐被拉入了名为安东尼的欲海。

他知道他再也逃不掉了。

END.


End file.
